Charlie and Oliver
by kate882
Summary: Co-Written with Gummy Bear. Oliver is totally drunk and wants to go down to the lake, Charlie figures he should go to make sure his friend doesn't drown. Will something happen? One-Shot. Hope you guys like it.


**Okay so me and Gummy bear were roleplaying on omegle and this is what came out I played Charlie and she played Oliver hope you like it **

Oliver couldn't sleep and with a mix of energy and a bit of adrenalin running through his veins he was just ready to take on the world….or was that the firewhisky talking? He didn't know nor did he care at the moment. All he knew the world was his after that match and Merlin only knew what was to happen that night. His brown eyes looked at all the portraits that were sleeping at the moment and he just didn't understand how one could be sleeping right now. He was just pumped full of willingness to do anything. He would be willing to take on any challenge from anyone who came his way. Hell he had already ran from Flitch once he just wanted a wild night. How could someone like him sleep right now? He had now been set to go to the Hogwarts school cup and it was them vs. Slytherine. He was just celebrating and was mildly drunk.

"Oliver? What are you doing up right now?" Charlie asked coming up behind him.

Oliver jumped and looked at Charlie "Well is it not the best captain in the world." He said with a drunken smile plastered on his face.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at Oliver. "How much did you drink?" He asked stepping forward to get a better look at his team mate.

Oliver looked at Charlie and said "A few glasses of Firewhiskey...maybe a few bottles of other stuff too." He said as he stumbled backwards to the wall and leant against it "I promise I am not as captain as drunk I am you think." He said with a laugh.

"I like you're thinking..." He said as he started to head for the door that leads outside "Swimming...fun idea right?" He laughed as he stumbles around "Are you coming?" he asked with amusement. He was going to miss his best friend and teammate. . .

"I didn't say anything about-" Charlie cut himself off realizing it wouldn't make a difference. "Yeah sure I'll come." He didn't want his friend to drown, and he didn't think he could reason with him in this state.

"You said...you said something in trouble...I thought you meant Go have fun Wood" he joked as he then saw the black lake and then looked at the sky "Its beautiful." He said as he slid his shirt off over his head and then slid his pants down and then asked himself out loud "with or without boxers...that is the question." he laughed and then walked to the edge "Joining or watching?" he asked.

Charlie had trouble tearing his gaze away from Oliver, but snapped out of it. "Er joining." He said. He slipped out of his clothes leaving him in only his boxers, and followed his friend into the water. "I just hope the giant squid doesn't hunt at night." He muttered as he waded deeper into the lake.

"F-Forget the squid." He said as he then looked at the other and smiled as he looked at his skin that was covered in the moonlight. He then started to go in and was now chest deep in the water. He smiled and then looked at Charlie and then said "You know that last move you did was just amazing" He said with a smile.

"Not nearly as amazing as some of the stuff you were doing out there. I think it was supposed to be a surprise, but with how drunk you are I don't think you'll even remember me telling you so its not a big deal. I just wanted to let you know I recommended you as caption for when I'm gone next year." Charlie told him. As much as he was worried that someone would catch them he was still enjoying himself, even if his friend was completely drunk at the moment.

Oliver looked at the other and then said "Y-you recommended me for the position?" He asked as he swam closer to the other and then looked at Charlie "That is well I mean wow...th-thank you" He said as he moved himself closer to the other and pulled him into a hug "I mean that is just well you know that is like a dream of mine I just hope that I can be as good as a captain as you are" He said softly.

"I wouldn't have recommended you if I didn't think you would do a good job." Charlie said smiling and hugging the other back. "And I don't think you will have a problem being as good a captain as me, hell you'll probably be better." He said. He was trying not to be aware of the fact that he was hugging a soaked and mostly undressed Oliver Wood. If he paid to much attention to that he might get himself in trouble with the younger boy.

Oliver blushed and then said softly "Thank you Charlie. I mean it thank you so damn much" He said as he just hugged onto the other more and then let go as he started to swim around "I don't think anyone will be as good as Charlie Weasley, but I will try my b-" He was cut off as he went under water and then came back above the surface and was sputtering. "Char!" He yelled as he reached out for the other feeling himself being dragged back down under the water. His leg had become a toy for what Charlie had feared the Giant squid.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Charlie exclaimed. He had been kidding! Someone upstairs clearly hated him. He swam back to shore to get his wand. He knew he was no match for the squid by himself. "Petrificus Totalus!" He yelled pointing the wand at the area of the water the squid was in. He quickly dived back in the water, and grabbed Oliver. He dragged him out of the lake. "I think that's enough swimming for tonight." He said panting from how much work he had to do to move that fast.

Oliver was gasping for air as he looked at the other and nodded. When he found his breath "Yes...No more..."He was sobered up due to being scared out of his mind."Charlie...thank you" he said as he leant over and absentmindedly kissed his cheek but quickly blushed and then bit his lip "I um I think we need to um you know..." he said not knowing where he was going with that.

Charlie flushed a deep red that matched his hair. He didn't know what to do. Had that just been a thank you? Had it really meant something? "Let's get you to bed." Charlie said after a long pause. He started to put his clothes back on.

Oliver looked at Charlie and watched him dress. He was a handsome fit man. "Charlie...do you remember when me and Alana dated and then all of a sudden we broke up and she was well pregnant?" He asked softly.

Charlie stiffened. He remembered that. It was when he realized that he liked Oliver. He had been so upset at the idea of him having sex with some girl, that he finally couldn't deny his feelings for the other boy to himself anymore. "Yeah I remember." He said after a moment. He finished putting on his shirt, and tossed Oliver's clothes to him.

Oliver sat up and then said softly "It wasn't mine...me and her never really did anything. I um sort of just well you know just wanted to talk to her and stuff like that I mean I never even kissed her on the lips. I thought of her more like a sister that was why I never really was upset with the break up and stuff...she cheated on me that's why she is well you know pregnant" He said softly as he slid his shirt on.

Charlie felt guilty about the wave of relief that swept over him, but couldn't help feeling glad that Oliver hadn't slept with the girl. "Well its her loss. If she is going to cheat on someone as amazing as you she doesn't deserve you." Charlie said. "And I feel sorry for her kid. It missed out on having someone with the potential to be one of the best dads ever, just because it's mom couldn't stick with the most amazing man ever." He turned red after saying this. He had been thinking it, but hadn't meant to say it out loud. Oliver was going to know now. He was going to hate him.

Oliver looked at his best mate and then asked softly "Do you fancy me Char?" He asked as he stood and walked closer to the other and then smiled sliding his pants on. "I mean or are you just seeing something in me that I don't see. Because well first off I wasn't really into her as much as everyone though. I was just wanting to talk with her not date her I mean kissing her was out of the question I kissed her cheek and treated her like my sister" He said softly as he then touched the red in the others cheek with a softy hand.

Charlie figured he might as well go for it, since Oliver didn't seem disgusted by the idea. He lent down and pressed his lips to the younger boys. He pulled back after a moment to judge Oliver's reaction.

Oliver looked up at the other and was shocked. He then blushed as he felt his arms wrap around the others neck as he said softly "I don't know what I want or who I like but I know that that kiss felt somewhat right." He said as he then lent up and pushed his lips onto Charlie's lips and then slowly began to kiss him shyly.

Charlie started to kiss back, but then pulled away. "Wait. Oliver you still have alcohol in you. You may feel sober after that scare with the squid, but its still there. I don't want to take advantage of that." He pulled back a bit more wishing he didn't have such a since of right and wrong. He really wanted nothing more than to kiss the other boy senseless right then. "If you still want to kiss me tomorrow when the alcohol is gone then I would be more than happy to." He said. "For now though we really should get back to the dorms."

Oliver rolled his eyes and then sighed "Fine...we can try it in the morning...but at least tell me if I do kiss you and mean it you will kiss back meaning it too?" He asked as he then started to walk towards the castle but before he moved he touched the others hand and then asked "Can I at least hold your hand or is that a no. I mean it as a precaution so I don't fall on my face just in case." He said with a smile.

"If you kiss me in the morning meaning it I will defiantly return the favor." He said smiling. He then took the others hand. "Couldn't have you falling on your face now could we?" He said smiling even more and enjoying the feeling of the others hand in his as they walked to the castle.

Oliver smiled and squeezed the others hand and then started to steel glances of Charlie "At least tomorrow we don't have classes" He said with a smile but then added "And I most likely have one hell of a hangover too" He groaned softly.

"Try coffee and lots of water. It helps." Charlie said trying not to sound like he knew too much about this.

Oliver nodded and then as they neared the fat lady he looked at Charlie and then said "Just one more just in case in the morning it doesn't feel as amazing as it does now?" he asked as he kissed the others hand and then said softly "I honestly do hope it feels amazing in the morning." He said softly.

He leaned down and pecked Oliver on the lips quickly. "I hope it dose to." He said quietly before heading off to bed even though he knew he wouldn't get much sleep.

Oliver felt the quick peck and then looked at the other as he left him standing there. He looked at the fat lady who raised a brow "Shut it...I'm drunk It may mean nothing." He said and then laugh "And yeah that won't happen. He's too cute for me to think otherwise and between you and me my lady. He is the best kisser ever," He said knowing that was his first kiss.

The fat lady pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key, telling him that she wouldn't tell anyone about it.

Oliver climbed into bed and fell asleep but woke up about a hour later and laid there just thinking of Charlie.  
~TIME LAPS~

Oliver watched the sun rise and waited for the hang over to come and it did making him leave his room finally as he had contemplated on how to do this. He walked down the stairs to the common room and saw that most of the tower was awake and talking. It seemed loud but it honestly wasn't. He grabbed for a pitcher of water and looked for Charlie.

Charlie came walking down the stairs to the common room rather late in the morning. He had finally managed to get to sleep, but had slept in some. He spotted Oliver looking around, and walked up behind him. "Hey." He said when he was close enough for Oliver to hear him.

Oliver looked into Charlie's eyes and went for it right there in front of the entire tower. His lips pressed against the others and he felt the spark still from last night. He then heard the consequence of doing such a thing.  
"Eww look their queer... Fags . . . Disgusting."  
This made Oliver panic and look at Charlie for help in this situation.

Charlie saw the panic in Oliver's face and turned to face the crowd. "If you have something to say, I would love to hear it. Just let me make it clear that if I hear something like what I just heard leave your mouths again your going to have to go to the hospital wing to get fixed enough to even breath much less say things like that." He growled out to them, and put a protective arm around Oliver.

A dead silence fell around the room as they all looked at Charlie scared knowing that the captain would do such a thing.  
Oliver looked around and saw that he had caused a scene and then felt everyone look at him as they awaited his next move. The protective arm around him made him relax just a hair as he then hugged onto Charlie as he said softly into the other's ear so only he could hear "Great hall so we don't have to be center of attention plus coffee?" He said as he watched everyone ever so slowly go back to whatever they were doing.

Charlie's features softened as he looked down at Oliver. "Yeah sure. That sounds good." He said smiling. He kissed Oliver on the cheek, and then started to lead him towards the exit of the common room.

Oliver looked at Charlie and let him lead the way but he could still feel the look and then the smirks. He stuck close to Charlie as this fifth year felt as if he was a fist year who just slopped a potion all over him making him look just horrid. As they exited he heard a snicker but kept walking. He waited for the fat lady to close. "I am so sorry I I...I just...you were And I Im so sorry." He said quickly.

Charlie paused. He looked down at Oliver puzzled. "What do you have to be sorry for?" He asked, wondering why Oliver was so upset. Then a thought struck him. "Did you . . . did you not want to kiss me?" He asked trying to sound like that thought didn't hurt.

Oliver looked wide eyed "No no I wanted to kiss you but I'm sorry I caused them to say such things I mean that was a little thoughtless of me and I should have waited till later to do that and a little more private" He spoke softly and then blushed seeing the fat lady raise a brow.

"Don't worry about what those idiots think. Half of them probably can't even tie their shoes." Charlie said reassuringly.

Oliver blushed and then lent up and then shyly kissed the others lips "Well then...Good morning Charlie" He said with a smile as he then kissed his cheek and felt safe as he hugged him.

"Good morning to you as well." He smiled and hugged the younger boy back.


End file.
